Locket Zavinix
Locket Zavinix is a childhood friend of G. Trinity and is currently 2nd in command for Trinity Howling Wolves. Appearance Locket takes the appearance of a young man with a joyful and happy face. His hair is a golden yellow and long down to his neck. He usually wears a white cape with red designs on the bottom and a green jacket with dark blue rolled up trousers and bandages near his ankle area. He wears sandals. Personality Locket is a young, outgoing and confident guy, he is always making friends because of his caring side for friends and his sense of humour. He often is laid back and will fight anyone who upsets his friends, he protects his friends very often. Locket only gets serious when his friends are in jeopardy or he is in a life threatening situation, he is a very determined man, when he says he will do something it means he guarantees he will complete that goal. Locket had one moral and that was 'Your friends are people who stick with you throughout everything, that is why you should always put them before you, no matter the situation you must always let them know that you will risk your life for them'. History Locket's childhood was very good even though he lost his mother through her giving birth and his dad died fighting. He was always playing with people but they never used to like him much because their parents put thoughts into their mind that he was a kid who would teach them bad habits. Locket never knew what love was because he never experienced it, many were jealous of Locket's ability he was very smart, very powerful and especially very skillful. Locket showed exceptional speed to pick up on something quickly as he realised his power at the age of 7 and knew what it was except he didn't know how to use it. Many of the people thought Locket needed to mature because one day he might get into trouble because of his personality of being sarcastic. Locket developed his morals very quickly because one day a person was bullying his friend and he stood up to the bully telling him to stop or he will hurt him. Even though the kid never thanked him or played with him he still knew that he had done good. When Locket left home at the age of 8 he met someone called G. Trinity who like him lost his family, he was looking for a friend and Locket was the perfect person for G. Stats Synopsis Battle for an Escape. Powers and Abilities Large Spiritual Pressure: Locket has a very large amount of spiritual pressure. Skilled Swordsman: Locket is skillful with a sword and can defeat low level enemies easily. Master Marksman: Locket has near perfect aim with his Bullet Bow.He is considered a Master with it. Kido Practicioner: Locket can use high level kido but they are not strong. Skilled Shunpo User: Locket can use high speed shunpo. Highly Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Locket can use hand-to-hand combat easily to take out enemies. Zanpaktou When Locket Releases his sword turns into a bow similar to a quincies but it has modifications to it. The appearance of the bow is its black with gold letters of his name indented and it has a black string.The name of his sword is Ripingu hana (リーピング花''Reaping Flower'') Locket's callout to his zanpaktou is Naiyagara satsujin jiken (Search and Destroy). Shikai Special Abilities: When Locket releases into shikai it gives him the ability to use his bow and elemental shots.It also gives him similar speed to a quincy. *'Chichu shotto o nejiru '(地中ショットをねじる''Twisting Penetrating Shot'') '''This is where 'the user grabs their bow and creates a spiritual energy arrow which attracts the air around it to create an aura of wind and when the user fires it it pushes the opponent far back. This is one of Lockets basic moves. *'Kishima se basuto '(きしませバースト''Screeching Burst) This lets the user gather the air around him into a invisible ball and when the user fires it it sends a loud frequency and stuns the opponent. *'Kyusokuna enerugishotto '(急速なエネルギーショット''Rapid Energy'' Shots) This just lets the users hand move so quick that it allows him to condense his spiritual energy into an array of arrows. *'Gyanburushotto '(ギャンブルショット''Gambling Shot'') This is a move which fires an arrow which not even the user knows what it will fire if it fires a good arrow it doubles the original damage of it before. This move damages the user if it makes a bad arrow. *'Akuma doragondansu '(悪魔ドラゴンダンス''Demonic Dragon Dance'') This allows the user to do inconsistent flash stepping around the opponent while firing elemental arrows. *'Chimei-tekina shogai kyanon aro '(致命的な傷害キャノンアロー''Fatal'' Wounding Cannon Arrow) This changes the bow into a huge cannon bow and it fires a certain element arrow into one huge release of energy. Bankai When Locket goes bankai his bow changes into a white huge bow with spikes on the end. His bankai does pretty much the same thing as his shikai except its more matured. The name of his bankai is Hana o sakaseru ripingu (花を咲かせるリーピング Reaping Flower Bloom). Bankai Special Abilities: His bankai special ability allowshim to bow materialize to change his bow frequently. It also allows him to use more types of arrows. *'Seitai aro '(整体アロー''Manipulative Arrow'') This is an arrow which if hits the opponent it sends electricity through their body causing their movement to be controlled by the person who fired the arrow. *'Yumi no madoi '(弓の惑い''Bow Materialization'') This is similar to element and gun materialization except it uses a bow instead. *'Yoso no madoi '(要素の惑い''Element Materialization'') This allows the user to make elements come out of nowhere. *'Dobutsu no sourushotto '(動物のソウルショット''Animal Soulshot'') This is a huge mass of spiritual energy fired into a huge cannon arrow and depending on the strength of it, the form of it changes. *'Eien no piasushotto '(永遠のピアスショット''Eternity Piercing Shot'') This is a shot which can pierce any defence or shield. *'Eien wa, dobutsu no sourushotto o riyo shite imasu '(永遠は、動物のソウルショットを利用しています''Eternity Piercing Animal'' Soulshot) This is Animal Soulshot except with the shield penetration capabilities. *'Jinsokuna akuma doragondansushotto '(迅速な悪魔ドラゴンダンスショット''Rapid Demonic Dragon Dance Shot'') This is a combination of Demonic Dragon Dance and Rapid Shots. It allows the user to flash step around the opponent while firing armies of arrows. *'Ken to tate no yajirushi '(剣と盾の矢印''Sword and Shield'' Arrows) This lets the user fire lots of arrows into the air forming a shield to defend the user and the sword to attack the opponent these act automatically. Trivia Locket is based off of Minato from Naruto